The demand for additional features being added to communication products has increased the development of the communication product industry. Recent developments in wireless communication technology, such as the Second Generation Cordless Telephone (CT2) manufactured by Motorola Inc., provide multi-service technology by including a pager within the telephone handset. In these types of products which typically include separate receivers for each service, a new technical hurdle must be addressed; cross radio frequency interference (RFI) between the separate receiver systems which can degrade the radio performance. Controller circuitry providing the multi-system timing protocols, must be left on if both receivers are on at the same time which can also cause degradation in radio sensitivity. Present approaches to solving interference problems include shielding and clock shift networks but both of these approaches are costly. Hence, there is a need for a method to isolate one receiver from the other while still being able to maintain the protocol of each system (e.g. the pager's protocol and the CT2 radio's protocol).